Love is a Dangerous Game
by Kuro Saber
Summary: Natsu is in a relationship, but not with the person he loves. What happens when he finally comes face-to-face with his true feelings? And one special occasion will lead him to taste love from the lips he truly desires.


"Hey, Lucy, I think we should end this here…"

"I don't understand, is there a problem? Are you okay?"

"I…It just doesn't feel right, you know, this relationship. I don't want to break your heart in the long run. I think it would be best if we were to end thing here."

"Are you telling me that all of the time we spent together did not "feel right"?"

No response from Natsu, who remained with his legs crossed on his bed as he sent these text messages to Lucy. Natsu did not know himself, and hooking up with Lucy was just a way to escape the rumors and avoid the attention from everyone surrounding him. But he did not want to hurt someone who trusted him from the very begging any further. He was hurting her enough with just these few words he's written.

He falls asleep without replying, unsure of what to tell Lucy. The next morning, his phone vibrates; waking him up.

"I was going to ignore you, but I chose to just leave things as they are. See you later at the guild, Natsu."

With a smile, Natsu was beyond pleased and replied with a thank you.

"But last night you sounded like a different person. A person I did not know."

The smile quickly disappears from Natsu's face, leaving him without a response as he shuts his phone and heads outside. Walking down the rocky way to a hot spring near his house, he begins to strip, while thinking about how things between him and Lucy will change now that this has happened.

One month ago, Natsu was happily conversing with his guild mates, until someone noticed how Natsu never seems to look at girls in a sexual way. He heard his sexuality being questioned. This prompted him to act quickly and ask Lucy if she would like to be his girlfriend. For the next few days, Natsu would kiss Lucy on the cheek, gift her pretty words and try his best to look good in front of his male friends. However, inside he knew this is not what he wanted. His heart was already snatched from him without his consent by Gray Fullbuster. He did not know if Gray looked at him in a similar way, but ever since he realized his feelings his heart would skip a beat whenever he spoke to the Ice Mage.

Love is a dangerous game, and Natsu was playing with it. He decided to cease his harmful actions the previous night. Now reaching the hot spring, Natsu strips fully of his clothes, presenting his youthful and nude body to nature. What he loved most about this spring was that this is where he first kissed Gray, but of course he made it seem like a mistake when he bumped heads to begin a discussion. Jumping into the spring, he begins to play with the water, loving the calm and lovely weather, while trying to distract his mind.

"I left Happy sleeping at home, but man…this water sure feel great! Hmm, I wonder if I should go on a mission when I get back to the guild to avoid any discussions with Lucy."

Splashing water on himself, Natsu begins wash all over his body, carefully washing over the scar around his neck, subsequently proceeding to wash over his muscled chest and down to his chiseled stomach. He then rubs between his legs, making sure to clean himself properly, and continues down his sturdy legs until reaching his feet. After watching his frontal regions, Natsu then washes his back, quickly moving down towards his butt and watching his cheeks, as well as inside and behind his legs.

He gets out of the water, blushing as he realizes that he has developed a semi-hard on.

"Gray…"

Natsu is startled as he hears a sound coming from a nearby bush, quickly wrapping his clothes around his waist and getting in position to attack.

"Who's there?!"

"Jeez, I was shocked when you called my name so I stepped back and stepped on a tree branch. How did you know I was there, Natsu?"

From behind the bushes, Gray comes out, naked, as per usual.

"GRAY?!"

Natsu was so distracted that he was unable to smell Gray's familiar scent even though he was so close. Without realizing it, he drops his clothes and points towards Gray with his right hand.

"What are you doing back there, Gray?!"

"I wanted to jump into the hot spring, but when I arrived you were getting out. I was going to scare ya, flame brain, but you scared me. But never mind that, why are you getting hard, Natsu? Seeing Lucy later today, eh?"

Looking towards his waist, Natsu notices that he dropped his clothes and is now standing next to an equally naked Gray, the guy he loves. He quickly turns around, putting his underwear on in the blink of an eye.

"N-No! I don't know why it was like that, droopy eyes. But I need to get going anyway, so see you at the guild."

"Eh? You don't know why you're erected? That's a new one. Well, whatever flame brain, I'm going to take over the hot spring now. Hopefully you didn't jerk it off in there, did you?"

"Of course not, idiot!"

"Jiji, not that I would mind anyway."

Wait, did Natsu hear him correctly? Gray wouldn't mind washing himself in a place where he left his mark?

"I mean, we're both boys after all. Are you sure you were not thinking of Lucy?"

Oh, so that's what it was.

"No… I kinda ended things with Lucy last night."

"What?! Why? I thought you guys were in love."

"It just didn't feel right."

"Oh… Well, we can talk later, I need to throw some water on myself."

And just like that, Gray throws himself into the water, his muscular body taking all of Natsu's attention. Before Gray would notice he was still here, Natsu decides to walk rapidly out of sight and back to his house. On the way there, he is able to gather food for himself and Happy.

"Happy!" Shouts Natsu, waking the small blue cat up as he present a large fish to him the minute he walks into the door.

"Natsu~! Where did you find this one?"

"Hehe, don't underestimate my hunting skill Happy!"

"Aye!"

"Let's eat and get ready to head to the guild. I feel like it's going to be a long day. By the way Happy, what do you think about us going on a mission alone for once?"

"I'm fine with whatever you want Natsu, as long as there is fish."

"Haha, got it. Well, I will be getting my bag ready upstairs, enjoy the fish."

"Aren't you going to eat as well Natsu?"

"I ate on my way here. Fire Magic is very convenient you know."

"Aye!"

Not too long after getting his bag ready, he returns to Happy and hands him his little green bag.

"Alright, let's go!"

Now outside of their house, Happy grabs Natsu and flies him to the guild, arriving in less than 3 minutes. Opening the door, he sees Lucy talking to Levy, quickly approaching her before she notices him. Grabbing her hand, he takes her outside.

"Natsu, where are we going?"

"I just wanted to speak to you alone. Lucy, I am sorry for hurting you, but I am not ready for this. I think you are a very talented and beautiful girl and deserve someone who can return your love."

Slap! Natsu's head spun to the right, not expecting such strength. He looks at Lucy, who is smiling.

"Jijiji, it was about time Natsu. I saw you struggling with the guys and thought I should help you out. But I had to slap you. Don't play with another person's feelings for your own gain Natsu. My messages last night were a test to see if you were just going to run away or confront me. I am happy that you did not run away. But in the future, keep into consideration that love is not just any game."

With a wink, Natsu is left speechless, only to hug Lucy swiftly. Lucy returns the hug with a smile.

"Go get him, Natsu. I'm sure you can do it."

Separating himself from Lucy, he looks at her face as he hears her words. Beyond shocked. Does she know, he thought. How and when did she notice, did he make it obvious. All of these questions were swirling around Natsu's head. But before he could question Lucy any further, she turns around and heads back to the guild, throwing Natsu a wink and sticking her tongue out. Opening the doors to the guild, everyone eagerly awaits the two. Taking a step into the guild, Lucy readies herself to say something.

"Listen up everyone! I dumped Natsu!"

Everyone drops their drinks and falls to the ground, with Natsu displaying a similar reaction as everyone else. Lucy turns her head over her shoulders and grins at Natsu, a grin that says "sweet revenge!" and caused Natsu to giggle.

"I guess I deserved that." He whispers. After much interrogation from everyone in the guild, Natsu and Lucy are finally able to shake them all off. However, before they get a moment to speak to each other, Makarov comes in with a paper in his hand.

"Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla and Erza, you are being requested for a mission worth 25,000,000 million jewels!"

Jaws drop as Makarov suddenly announces this. Holding the flyer for the quest up for everyone to see, they are shocked as it turns out to be a quest from the council to escort the wealthiest family in Magnolia to a special gathering. Without a second to waste, the five accept the mission, Natsu granting Happy the permission to leave and telling him to do his best. Albeit, he could not help but wonder what he would be doing now that they were all going off on a mission. He wanted to join them, but the flyer strictly banned him and Gray from getting close to this family, afraid they would destroy an entire town again.

Sitting alone on a table, he watches as the five walk out the door, waving them goodbye with an angry expression. Not long after they leave, Gray walks into the guild, catching Natsu's attention as he walks to the request board and grabs a random mission. He hands it to Mira and leaves just as quickly. Not wasting a second, Natsu gets up and fallows behind him.

"Oi, Gray! What mission did you take?"

"Ehh, Natsu? I thought you were on a mission with Happy."

"Things changed at the last minute. What is that mission asking for?"

"It's not much, just a hunting mission for a family that wants to try a new species found in the East Forest. There is also a side mission, and it looks like I will need a partner fo-"

"I'll come with you!"

"It's not what you think Natsu."

"It's okay, I have nothing better to do anyway."

"But-"

"I've made my mind up and I want to go and that's that, droopy eyes."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you, flame brain. I'll go to your house tonight, since we need to practice for the side mission."

Natsu's face turns red, unable to think as Gray announces this. Before he is able to question what they need to practice, Gray disappears, likely running towards his house to gather what he needs. On his way home, Natsu thinks to himself what they will be doing, since Happy is not going to be present. He covers his face, hiding his excitement. He would love to spend some time with Gray and his wishes were about to come true. Night quickly arrives, but no sign of Gray, prompting Natsu to wonder if he should send him a text. Grabbing his phone, he opens up his messenger and send Gray a message asking him if he would be coming tonight. A reply quickly arrives, informing Natsu that he is almost there.

With the confirmation, Natsu decides to head to his room to wait for the knock at the door. However, minutes go by and no knock. He heads downstairs to look out the window.

"Dammit, where is Gray."

Reaching his living room, Natsu jumps as Gray has already arrived as has been watching his television.

"Oh, hey Natsu, I'm here."

Natsu jumps and kicks Gray in the face, landing on top of him once they hit the floor.

"Where did you come in from? You could have at least warned me you got here!"

Gray simply stares at Natsu, grabbing his face as he continues to look at him.

"Might as well start now. Listen up Natsu, you need to learn how to kiss for the side mission. I was trying to warn you, but you wound not let me finish. I want to see how much you know, so I will need to kiss you now. And if you don't know…then we will have to start practicing before we start the mission."

Natsu could not believe his ears. He wanted to say something, but he was speechless. Before he could react, Gray had already brought his face down to his. Getting his own head in position to kiss the boy on top of him, Gray parts his lips, guiding the speechless Natsu down. And just like that, Gray begins to kiss Natsu, closing his eyes as Natsu does the same. Connected for several seconds, Natsu gives into Gray as he steals his second kiss. Gray begins to request access into Natsu's mouth, quickly getting the permission to do so without any form of hesitation from the figure above. Tongues battle for dominance, Gray bites on Natsu's lips and pulls the lower lip forwards with his mouth. The kiss continues for half a minute, but what felt like an eternity for Natsu. Parting ways to breathe, Gray blushes as Natsu begins to pant heavily with a blush running across his face. The string of saliva keeping them connected is closed when Natsu leans down to kiss Gray once again, this time taking control. Gray allows it, but pushes him away when in need of air.

"You pass…" Says Gray as he tries to move Natsu from on top of him, afraid he would feel his growing erection and make fun of him. Natsu falls to his side, turning his face away from Gray once he realizes what just happened, Gray's taste still fresh on his lips. And not to mention his excitement growing within his pants. The first time they kissed, it was something quick and made to seem like a mistake, but this it was nothing like that.

"L-Let me know if you need anything. You can sleep in my room if you want and I will sleep down here, there is no problem!"

Natsu did not take a single breath in while saying that, running to his room. Gray stays on the floor, putting his hand on his lips as he smiles to himself and turns red, his chest burning up.

This is just the prologue. Let me know if you want me to continue. And if you do, please give me ideas! I will really appreciate any ideas given to me and put them into the story, so please do not hesitate to share them with me. I am always writing my Sting story as I finish this prologue, so I'll be back sometime this week. Ciao!


End file.
